


The True Victor

by jemmasimmns (laurellance)



Series: Dominos, Dominos. [1]
Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 06:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4010056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurellance/pseuds/jemmasimmns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric, in future and present tense. </p><p>(Second person, Canon- compliant)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The True Victor

**Author's Note:**

> A divergent fanfic I wrote for a friend of mine.

**You have enemies? Good. That means you've stood up for something, sometime in your life.**

**Winston Churchill**

**_i._ **

History has always been written by the victors, the survivors. The ones who live till the end, who have survived long enough to tell the tale. By the end, they have grown up, hardened. They have lost all innocence, lost all kindness for who they consider the foe.

 

They have seen what the foe have done, the damage they have caused. They have seen death, mutilation. They have seen dear friends injured, crippled from those injuries. They have seen friends go to sleep in combat, and never wake up. Their dreams are haunted by these memories, these memories caused by the foe.

 

They are never kind to them after the chaos is finally over. They, having lost all pretense of innocence, are hardened. They have no sympathy for the foe. It is only then that the victors gain control.

 

Once they have gained control, they demoralise the foe. In every way shape and form, they demoralise the foe. They desecrate the names of the enemy who have fallen as well, tarnish them with their crimes committed at war. Never minding the fact that is they who have committed those crimes, committed those kills of course.

 

  _ **ii**_

A blatant is example of this your dear governor Mr. Eaton. You call him a hero, idolise him. You watch as law after law to his beloved Tris Prior, as he gives interview after interview regarding the Faction Revolution.

 

The Faction Revolution; or so you call it. Named after the infamous segregation of people as a science experiment, one of the most common questions that Eaton gets is regarding who his primary enemies are.

 

He will always give you one definite answer. Eric. The Erudite turned Dauntless ‘spy’, the most infamous of the infamous.

 

Eaton will describe him as worse than Jeanine Matthews, as the top, most ruthless enemy.

 

He will describe him as cruel, ruthless, cold. He will describe him as a killer, as a rival.

 

You, my lively next generation, will agree to every word.

 

**_iii_ **

To fully understand the revolution, you have to understand that the faction system was everything. It was omnipresent, the shadow you could never escape. To have a faction was to conform, and to break out ensured that you were treated worse than dirt. You would be treated like nothing; oppressed, abused and insignificant.

 

There is no foreign government, only the faction government. You were expected to conform to your faction; agree to the ideology, to the clothing, the actions. That way, you had significance. You had a value.

 

The minute you broke out against it is the minute that you lost that significance. You were factionless; the backbone of the faction system. You were expected to make the system work, keep it running. You have no say in the matter; you are insignificant.

 

It is from this viewpoint that you must view the divergents. The divergents threatened the system; they could not conform. They had attributes of many, yet none of a specific faction. _This threatened the order of the faction system._ This scared people; for the faction system was their life, their everything. If you take that stability away, you erupt chaos.

 

**_iv._ **

A prime example what the faction system produced is Eric. He is driven, intelligent, ruthless; admirable. He fears the divergent, for the threat they are to the faction system. He is ready to fight to protect the system.

 

When the revolution starts, he willingly joins Jeanine in fighting the divergent. They threaten all he has ever known; they are dangerous in the fact that they cannot be contained. They have the attributes of more than faction; they cannot be controlled.

 

Eric knows he must protect everything he holds dear. He knows he must protect it, preserve it. He knows that he must fight for it. So if kill all the divergents; then so be it. They threaten the system; better get rid of them before they destroy it.

 

He fights for the system, fights for its protection. He fights long and hard for it; he cannot give it up.

 

This is why he fights on the front lines of the revolution; for he cannot fathom how building weapons will help fight to keep the system. He senses that the only way he can truly fight for the system is to actually fight. Forget the background work; he wants the glory. He wants the recognition for fighting for his system; he wants the praise. He wants his name to be engraved in the stones of history; and he does achieve that, just in the wrong sense.

 

_**v.** _

When Eric dies, he wants nothing more than to spite your Governor Eaton. He knows he cannot fight; not anymore. He is stuck now; now it is time for his final act. It will be this act, that will permanently cement his name in history.

 

What did he do, you ask?

 

Why, he asked for your Governor Eaton to kill him of course.

 

He acknowledges the fact his time is up; but before he goes he must beat his enemy, once and for all. He must be the one to strike the final blow.

 

He does. You may not know it, but there is a reason for his request. You may believe it was the right thing to do; it was not. Murder can never be condoned, never be seen as acceptable. He knows this; he does.

 

He does so anyway. He wants his final blow to be memorable, to be unforgettable. He wants to make sure your dear Governor never forgets his face. He wants his face to haunt the dreams of your dear Governor; and it does. Governor Eaton lives with the guilt even now. He hates Eric to rid of the guilt, for you cannot escape your roots. He hates Eric, because the guilt consumes him. It haunts his dreams, haunts his mind. He cannot escape the guilt. Not now, not ever.

 

**_vi._ **

Eric would be proud to know that his name is remembered.

 


End file.
